My Cyanide Sun
by Luna Angelus
Summary: Hey ya'll, Luna here with a sequel to my story, "Disaster in the Making". We continue off in Ainjell's POV. Ainjell will have an important decision to make. Will she make the right one? Lemon and Language will be here. No flaming please.
1. Beginning of the End

**My Cyanide Sun**

**Chapter 1-**

School, What a terrible word. Ainjell was desperately wishing that 3 o' clock bell would ring. She was doodling in her notebook, Little hearts of her and Sonic around. She was in love with the Blue Blur. He may be like…29...She didn't care…She still loved him. Feeling a paper ball hit her, Ainjell turned.

Seeing her friend Ashley, A green echidna with green hair and red eyes. She wore a sky blue tank top with a matching skirt. Ainjell gave her a, "What do you want?" look. Ainjell held up a sheet of paper, "Stop day dreaming." Ainjell rolled her eyes and her ears tweaked at the sound of the bell.

Ainjell shot up out of her seat and caught up with Ashley. They both walked out together.

Ainjell noticed that Ashley had her black leather long gloves on with the red buckle straps and matching boots. She always was the goth-type, She never really wore normal clothes out of the black or gray range…But when she did, She always made sure there was something black mixed in.

"Ainjell, You seriously need to cut the daydreaming!" Ashley shouted. Ainjell gave her a warning glare.

"Ash, I can't help it." She replied.

"Yes you can. You can very well help it. That love you radiate is so darn contagious! Yuck!" She exclaimed. Ainjell rolled her eyes. She then saw her friend Iradisa running towards them. She was more like a sister to her. No one could understand their bond.

"Hey Iradisa." Ainjell greeted. Ashley rolled her eyes. Iradisa stopped in front of the two, panting.

"Hey Ainjell." She greeted with a smile. Iradisa adjusted the straps on her bag and slung it onto her back.

"Class was a drag?" Ainjell asked. Iradisa nodded.

"Damn teacher kept me behind to lecture me on the history of Sonic. I know about Sonic, I don't need to damn get lectured on my style." She said. Ashley just laughed.

"Who was it?" She asked. She glanced at Ashley.

"Mr. Bay." She said. Ashley then rolled her eyes.

"That bitch is like a damn moth to the light." She said. Iradisa nodded. Ainjell smiled. At last they could have a decent conversation. While they discussed the kinds of torture to give the teacher, She opened her locker. Putting her book into locker before closing it. That's when she saw him…

Sonic the Hedgehog…He looked so…Incredible. He wore a tight black shirt that fit him well, And the baggy black jeans. He looked so hot…

"Ainjell?" Iradisa asked.

"Yo! Pinkie!" Ashley shouted. Ainjell then tore her attention away from Sonic.

"Yes?" She asked. Iradisa sighed in relief as Ashley placed her hands on her waist.

"Ainjell, You know the dude is like…30...And you're what? 17?" Ashley said. Ainjell then scoffed.

"So what!" She exclaimed. Iradisa sighed.

"Ainjell…It's nothing but a puppy love crush…" She spoke in a calm tone. Ainjell then grew more mad.

"No it's not! I love him!" She shouted. Iradisa's ears flattened against her head, Her eyes wide with fear. Ainjell felt a tap on the shoulder. Being angry, She turned and punched on contact, Not even looking who she hit. Ashley and Iradisa both gasped.

"Ainjell! Do you know who you just hit?" Iradisa shouted. Ainjell then looked down to find the blue hedgehog getting up from the hit. Ainjell then felt a stab of fear slice her. She reached out to help Sonic up.

"Oh Sonic, I am so sorry!" She exclaimed. Sonic stood up and just smirked at her.

"All is forgiven Ainjell. Don't worry about it. But damn do you have one hell out a right hook there." He said. Ainjell smiled as well, Placing her hand on her chest in relief.

"Call ya later Ainjell." Ashley said as she grabbed Iradisa by the arm, Dragging her off.

"Bye Ainjell!" Iradisa shouted before going along with Ashley. Leaving her and Sonic alone.

"Come on Ainjell. Your mom called me to pick you up." He said. Ainjell then felt her insides crush. He didn't come on his own…She sighed before smiling.

"Okay." She said as she walked off, With Sonic trailing behind.

Halfway to her home, She was thinking about Sonic. She was in love with him…Why can't she just…Come out and say it?

"Sonic?" She asked, Breaking the silence between the two. He looked at her.

"Yes Ainjell?" He asked. She hesitated. He stopped as she did.

"I…" She began. He blinked a few times. "I…I…Sonic…" She said, Feeling herself get confused. He cocked his eyebrow. "Sonic…I…Well…I…I…" She stammered.

"Okay, I's don't really help me understand…" He said. She bit her cheek to calm herself.

"I love you." She finally said. His eyes widened. Her heart pounded in her chest. He remained silent. This was hurting her…She came out and said it…Why wouldn't he just accept her…?

"Ainjell…" He began. Her heart lifted in high hopes.

"Yes Sonic?" She asked.

"I can't be with you…" He said. Then her world just shattered. "Even if it was possible…I can't love you…Because you are…Younger then me." He said. Tears filled her eyes, Her heart breaking apart, She gave in to her anger that grew in her.

"So fucking what? My mama always said that love is the most powerful thing in the world and that _nothing _could stop it. Even age difference," She yelled as she walked past him and turned to face him, Tears falling down her face in anger and pain. "Guess your pride has frozen your heart completely…" She finished before running off, Leaving Sonic standing there.

Slamming the door shut as she ran in, She ran straight to her room and slammed that door shut too before locking it. She leaned against the door, Her heart slowly hurting her. Tears fell hot and fast down her face and onto her shirt, Causing wet spots on her white tank top.

She then staggered over to her bed and plopped on it. Looking at the plushy of Sonic that Sonic gave to her when she turned 7. She loved him ever since…Now she was here broken because she loved him deeply…She knew the age difference…But her mom always said that if love really counted, It shouldn't matter to neither person.

She heard faint knocking on the door. A jiggle of the handle.

"Ainjell, Sweetie?" Amy's voice spoke through the door. Ainjell gasped before wiping her eyes drier than bone. She hurried over to the door before unlocking it and opening it to see her mom.

"Yes?" She asked. Her mom looked over her a few times.

"Are you alright? You looked upset when you came in." She said. Ainjell nodded.

"Yes, I had a…Bad day at school." She lied. Amy then nodded.

"School is just terrible nowadays. Well. I hope it's nothing serious." She said. Ainjell shook her head.

"Nothing I can't handle." She said. Amy then nodded.

"Okay sweetie. Dinner will be done in an hour." She said before taking off. Ainjell nodded before closing the door gently. Looking over to the plushy, She felt a sadness wash over her again. But she refused to cry this time. She just took the sadness and bottled it up inside.

She just wish her heart didn't feel like delicate glass. Cause then she would always have a broken heart.

At the table, Her dad, Espio sat beside her and Amy. They were eating steak, mashed potatoes, and buttered biscuits. Ainjell slowly ate her potatoes.

"How was school today?" Espio asked with a smile. Ainjell looked up.

"It was fine. A bit of a few rough spots here and there. But. It was okay." She said, Lying.

"That's good. What did you learn about today?" He asked.

"Well, I learned about the different styles of poetry and we wrote one of our own." She said. Amy's face lit up.

"Can we hear it?" She asked. Ainjell blushed before nodding. She got up and went into her room.

Looking for her notebook, She grabbed it before leaving the room.

Returning to the table, She opened up her notebook to her poem. Her parents looking at her eagerly.

"This poem is called Sky Garden," She said as she held up her notebook into reading range.

"_I sit here,_

_Lying in your arms..._

_Stroking my hair ever so gently,_

_Looking deep into my eyes..._

_Whispering how much you love me,_

_Feeling my heart skip beats every time you say that you love me..._

_Looking up into the night sky,_

_Seeing the stars shoot across the sky..._

_Both of us making a single wish,_

_That would last us a whole lifetime..._

_What a beautiful sky garden,_

_So beautiful in every way..._

_You agree with the thought,_

_Like always my love..._

_You stole my heart the very first time we met,_

_But I couldn't tell you...Because I was bound by chains from my last relationship..._

_Although I wanted to break free,_

_I could not..._

_Because I did love him,_

_But not the way I thought he loved me..._

_I went through a pained heartache,_

_Just searching for some kind of sanctuary from the world..._

_Just to hide away my pain,_

_But I couldn't do it for long..._

_My friends,_

_All are getting suspicious..._

_My parents,_

_All try to protect me from the hurting..._

_But you,_

_I hoped that you would love me..._

_And you did,_

_You saved me from so much pain..._

_Saved me from making a terrible mistake,_

_That would cost me my life..._

_I admire your strength,_

_Your loving and caring heart..._

_I just love you so much,_

_With every beat of my heart..._

_With every star still twinkling in the sky,_

_With the Sun and the Moon still shining above the world..._

_You are my true sanctuary away from me and the world,_

_Someone I can trust with my very heart..._

_I love you my dearest,_

_And only you..._

_So as the stars rain across the sky,_

_I could have swore...The Sky Garden was smiling down upon us…"_

Finishing up, She looked up from her notebook to find her mom smiling and her dad smirking.

"You thought that up all by yourself?" Amy asked as she got up and hugged Ainjell. She nodded and hugged back. Of course…The poem was a wish…A truth that won't ever become a reality.

"Yes mama, I did. It just came to me. When I thought about your bedtime story you told me every night." She said smiling. Amy smiled.

"It sounds beautiful Ainjell." Espio said as he gave her a thumbs up and a wink. She smiled as she hugged the notebook close to her. The notebook she held was containing poetry. Poetry about the Blue Blur and what she wished what would never happen.

"Thanks dad." She said smiling. She then suddenly felt like she lost her appetite. "Um…May I be excused please?" She asked. Amy then looked and Espio.

"Yes." He said. Amy nodded as well. Ainjell took her leave to her bedroom.

Walking in her bedroom, She closed the door behind her as she approached her bookshelf and placed the notebook into place. She sighed as she stood there staring at the wall. She then finally tore her attention away from the wall and began walking over to her bed. She the saw a note folded on her pillow. She cocked her eyebrow up.

She walked over to her bed and opened the note. She read, "_Ainjell, I'm sorry about earlier…Meet me at Lily Park tonight at 12._" She saw that it was signed by Sonic. Her heart fluttered. She then had to climb into bed to keep her parents from being suspicious.

Several times her mother kept checking on her, She pretended to sleep. She waited and waited for them to go to bed. Lucky thing she had her fathers acute sense of hearing, So she could her parents go to bed. And…Other stuff. Ainjell couldn't help but laugh softly.

She looked at her clock, 11:36pm. She got up and out of bed. She turned off her lamp and placed a pillow beneath the sheets to make a dummy that slept. As she finished, She crept over to her window and opened it. She slipped out and closed the window behind her, Leaving it cracked open. She then began her jog to the park.

Finally making it to the park, She stopped her jog and looked around. The park was illuminated by the fluorescent lights. She saw the fountain spew out crystal clean water, Which sparkled like diamonds at night. The flowers seemed to be asleep for the night. Everything was just so peaceful.

She began walking through the park, In search of Sonic. Seeing none, She decided to take a seat in a bench and pulled out her cell phone and checked for messages. Seeing none, She sighed. Crossing her legs.

"It's freakin' 12...Where is he?" She asked herself in frustration. The wind brought on a warm breeze which caressed her face. She then tied up her black hair so the hair wouldn't fly around. She then saw a figure standing in the distance. Could it be…?

Ainjell then got up and ran over to the figure, She then caught a sight of black quills with red highlights. Ruby eyes glowing bright in the dark. Feeling a shiver run down her spine, It was Shadow…

"Shadow? What are you doing here?" She asked. He stepped into the light, So she could see him better.

"I was just strolling around, And I just decided to walk through the park." He said. Ainjell then nodded. Shadow then cocked his eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He asked. Ainjell then sighed.

"I'm kinda waiting for Sonic…He wrote me a note saying meet him her at 12." She said as she handed him the note. Shadow took it before reading it, He then chuckled. Ainjell cocked her head to the side confused. "What?" She asked. He stifled his laughter. Ainjell felt kinda dumb and she didn't know what about. "Damn it Shadow, What is it?" She asked. He handed her back the note.

"It says meet him 12pm." He said, With a smirk plastered on his face. Her eyes then widened as she quickly opened it up…He was right…It said 12pm…How the hell did she miss that? She the sighed as she walked over to a tree and smacked her head to it. She felt stupid. How did she miss that fine print? She continued bopping her head against the wall.

She then felt a forceful pull on her and yanked her back away from the tree. She looked at Shadow with confusion. Why was he stopping her from knocking some sense into her head?

"Shadow, Why did you stop me?" She asked. He then shook his head.

"Pain is not the answer Ainjell. You made a mistake, You don't have to punish yourself for it." He said. What he said made a whole lot of sense to Ainjell. It was a mistake. Common mistake. Anyone could've made it. Ainjell then smiled and hugged Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow." She said as she squeezed him. He hugged back. Ainjell then felt her heart stammer a beat, Wait a second…What was she doing? She pulled back, Looking into his eyes.

"You're welcome, You should really head on home." He said as he backed up. She then nodded as she began to walk back the direction she came. She then heard footsteps run up next to her. "Not alone." He said. Ainjell then blushed. Now she was digging too deep. Was she REALLY that desperate for companionship?

They walked in silence. The wind grew a bit chilly, Which caused Ainjell to cover her arms with her hands. Shadow noticed this and pulled off his jacket and handed it to her. Ainjell hesitantly took it from him.

"Thanks." She said as she put it on. A strong scent filled her nose, It smelled intoxicating. She did her best not to breathe in the smell so much…But it was unsuccessful. She sighed. At least she felt warm. She snuck a quick peak at Shadow. He wore a red tank top and baggy black shorts on with red looking amulet around his neck. (The symbol from Shadow the Hedgehog game.)

He looked absolutely fit. Muscles were showing through his shirt…Made him look dangerous in his own special way. Ainjell then tore her eyes away before he saw her. He was indeed one sexy hedgehog…He was pretty much…Maybe her age. No one really knows how old he was.

But he did indeed look like a 19 year old. Ainjell shook her head. Telling herself to stop.

They both stopped in front of her home. Ainjell sighed softly as she removed his jacket. He shook his head.

"You keep it." He said. She blushed before nodding.

"Thank-You." She said as she began to circle the house, Shadow followed curiously.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Ainjell stood in front of her window before looking back at him.

"Can't use the front door." She said as she opened her window up and climbed in. She placed the jacket in her closet. She turned to find Shadow on her bed.

"Sneaking out? Gee. You must really love Sonic to sneak out." He said. Ainjell then glared at him.

"Of course…I…Love him since I was 7." She said. Shadow picked up her plushy.

"This is 10 years old?" He asked. She nodded. He tossed it aside.

"Careful now, It's fragile." She said. He rolled his eyes and got up and approached to the window. Ainjell looked at him. He stopped before looking over his shoulder to her.

"Don't let me catch you outside at night by yourself again." He said. Ainjell didn't know what to say…She then nodded. "Even if you're meeting up with that Faker…Do NOT go alone again." He said before leaping out the window. He closed it behind him before speeding off.

Ainjell sighed. She must have been looking desperate…She then grabbed her emerald silk nightgown and removed her shirt and pants and slipped it on. She slipped into her bed and under the silk green color blanket. She sighed softly before pulling her plushy close to her and fell into a deep sleep.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 1*~*::.**

* * *

**The poem "Sky Garden" belongs to me.**

**Sonic and Co. belongs to SEGA**

**Ainjell, Ashley, and Iradisa belongs to me.**

**Please review. ^^ No flaming please.**


	2. Forgotten Anger

**Chapter 2-**

Ainjell woke up, Feeling extremely tired. She looked at her clock, It was only 10 o' clock. She yawned and stretched. She then got up and went into her bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

Slipping off her nightgown, Along with her bra and undies. She stood there, Her mauve colored fur having its on shine in the sunlight pouring through the slightly closed blinds. She stepped into her shower before sliding the glass door closed. She turned on the water and yelped as the cold water hit her.

"SHIT! That's cold!" She said as she hurried and added hot water to the cold. Finally feeling the warmth, She stepped into the water and let the warm water run down her fur. She then began to rub some shampoo into her hair. It smelled of the fragrant ocean.

She then rinsed it out and added conditioner. As she waited for the conditioner to settle in, She began to wash herself up with soap. As she washed every possible inch of her, She rinsed off and then washed the conditioner out. She finished up by just standing in the running water for a few minutes.

Letting the last night's events occur. Shadow…Sonic…What the hell was wrong with her? Shadow only showed up…It's not like he occurs in a major part of her life…

Turning off the water and she stepped out and grabbed a towel and began drying off herself and her hair. She looked herself in the mirror. Her eyes were glowing with a snake-like trance. It's amber liquid always seemed to hypnotize the weak minded. This made her smile.

Her fur was a mixture of pink and purple, mauve. Some people thought it was pink…But it was mauve. This made her shrug. She then began brushing her teeth. After that was followed by her hair. Then she slipped on a black brace with green lacing along with matching panties. Slipping on a black tank top with green stitching. She then slipped on a pair of green shorts.

Walking out of her bathroom she walked over to her shoes and pulled out black boots with green buckles. Strapping them on her feet, She felt ready to take on the world. She then slipped on matching gloves. She the looked through her jewelry, Finding a crystal crescent moon, She plucked it out and latched it around her neck.

She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself. She looked different. Not like herself. Kinda like a mirror image of Ashley. This made her smile. Maybe that was a good thing. She then walked out of her room.

She found her parents in the kitchen just chatting away. They looked up and saw her. Espio gave her a odd look, Along with Amy.

"Going somewhere sweetie?" Amy asked. Ainjell shook her head.

"Just to the park mom. I'm meeting Sonic there." She said as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a can of Sierra Mist: Cranberry Splash. She opened it and gulped it down. She then walked over to the door.

"See you later sweetie." Espio and Amy said together. Ainjell smiled before waving. She closed the door behind her and began walking off.

The park seemed to glow this afternoon. Everything shined with the sun. She then saw Sonic leaning against the tree, Waiting. She walked up to him.

"Hey." She said. He smiled and stood up.

"Hey. Shadow told me what happened last night." He said with a slight chuckle. Ainjell then sighed. He then cleared his throat.

"Yea. Very funny." She said glumly. Then they heard a grunt. Ainjell turned to find Shadow. He seemed to look angry…

"That wasn't funny." He defended. Sonic shrugged.

"Whatever." He said. That was a major blow to Ainjell. Shadow then looked at her. "Anyways, Ainjell…About our conversation yesterday…I didn't really mean it like that." He said. Ainjell then sighed.

"I know what you meant." Ainjell said irritated. Sonic then looked to her before wrapping an arm around her.

"Listen. If you would like to try and make it work…" He said. Shadow just then scoffed.

"You are blind." He said. Sonic then glared at him.

"Blind? What the hell did I do?" He asked. Shadow then pointed to Ainjell.

"This girl has been waiting hand and foot to find the moment to tell you something…She says it and it blows back in your face because of your hollow heart." He said. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Hollow? Ha! You're the one who's hollow." He argued. Ainjell then snapped.

"SHUT-UP!" She shouted. Both hedgehogs looked at her. "Now dammit, If you two want to fight over me, Then fight. But I will not stand for it around me! So why don't you two go fuck off!" She screamed before storming off.

Her rage carried her all over the park. She didn't know where she was going…But as long as she got away from the hormone filled hedgehogs. She then bumped into somebody.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She said as she looked up. She saw Shadow standing there. Her heart then sunk.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there…I should have kept my mouth shut." He said. Ainjell then frowned slightly. It really wasn't his fault…

"Shadow, Don't blame yourself." She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt an electric shock. "YEOUCH!" She yelped. He the grabbed her hand.

"That's what happens when opposites attract…" He said, Looking into her eyes. His ruby eyes burned into hers, Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She pulled her hand back. She was so totally in over her head. She loved Sonic…

"I…" She said, Not knowing what to say. Shadow then smirked at a thought.

"I say we should go out tonight. You know, To have some fun and let some tension loose." He said. Ainjell then cocked her head to the side.

"What?" She asked. Shadow smirked.

"One of my favorite places in town. I believe your friends Ashley and Iradisa go there every Saturday." He said. Ainjell then thought for a minute.

"The Black Rose?" She asked. He nodded. Her eyes widened.

"Yep, Dance club. I enjoy the drinks myself." He said. She then chuckled.

"Oh, I see. You drunk." She said teasingly and she bumped him. He smirked.

"Nah, You mistaken me for someone else. I don't drink alcohol. I drink suicides." He said. Ainjell then looked at him confused. "You'll see." He said. Ainjell had a feeling this was going to be one long night.

Ainjell stepped inside the club, Lights were flashing here and there. All sorts of colors everywhere. She heard everyone just having one hell of a time. Shadow was leading her through the crowd. She was searching through the crowd. She spotted Sonic sitting at the bar. She shook her head. He was not her priority at the moment. Ashley and Iradisa were somewhere.

Shadow led her to the bar. She looked frantically. Shadow then smiled and pointed to the stage.

"Looking for them?" He asked. Ainjell then nodded as she watched the show they were performing. "Karaoke night. You got to love it." He said before talking to the bartender. Ainjell then smiled and she then slipped away. If anything in the world Ainjell loved. It was karaoke.

She made her way through the crowd and up onto the stage. Iradisa turned to greet me.

"Oh my gosh! You're here!" She said hugging her. Ashley turned as well smiling.

"No way Ainjell here will allow a karaoke moment slip." She said as she handed her a microphone. "Lead on gal." She said. Ainjell felt so giddy. She hopped over to the karaoke machine and selected, "Tik Tok" by Kesha. (A/N: Sorry ya'll. ^^" I thought it would be nice in a dance club. ^^") Iradisa giggled and Ashley just smirked.

After the song, Everyone just cheered and stomped. Ainjell giggled. She has fun. But now. She wanted to spend time with the girls. Pulling them off the stage and dragged them towards where Shadow and Sonic were just arguing.

Ainjell then felt embarrassed. Ashley placed her hands on her hips, Iradisa stood in front of Ainjell to guard her.

"Ainjell, Can we have a talk?" Sonic asked. Ainjell then nodded as he grabbed her hand and yanked her roughly away from Shadow, Ashley, and a worried Iradisa.

Finding quiet, Sonic released her hand. She rubbed her hand. He yanked her hard…

"What is it Sonic?" She asked. The next thing she knew, She was slammed against the wall, Being kissed roughly. She kissed back, Surprised. Pulling back, Sonic kept her pinned. Ainjell breathing heavily as she looked into his eyes. Lust filled…And something else…

"Ainjell…I always loved you…" He said as he ran his hand over her waist. She felt a bit nervous. Shaking her head.

"Your drunk." She said as she rolled her eyes. He cocked his eyebrow.

"No I'm not…" He said. Ainjell sighed as she tried to slip from, But unsuccessful.

"Sonic, Let me go." She said frustrated. He shook his head.

"I won't let you go like your mom…" He slurred. Ainjell's eyes widened. Her mom? Her mom was in love with him? Ainjell glared at Sonic.

"Sonic, Let. Me. Go." She said. He shook his head. Ainjell was getting ready to punch him, And punch him HARD.

"No." He said. Ainjell sighed.

"Sonic, Do not make me hurt you…" She said. He smiled.

"You can try." He said challengingly. Ainjell then swung at him, He caught her fist in a fast motion and squeezed hard. Ainjell winced.

"Dammit!" She shouted in pain. She tried again, It ended the same. Even kneeing him didn't work…

"You see? You can't hurt me." He said with a smirk. Ainjell then froze in place. She felt trapped. She never wanted this…She loved Sonic…But she didn't want this…

"You fucker…You fucking touch me…I swear to you…You WILL regret it." She said warningly. Sonic then defied her by touching her arm. She then saw Ashley, Shadow, and Iradisa. Shadow charged at Sonic and kicked him in the side, Causing him to fly several feet backwards.

Ainjell ran to Iradisa and Ashley's safety point. Shadow was pounding Sonic hard. Ainjell was crying on Iradisa's shoulder. Shadow returned as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm taking her home." He said as he pried Ainjell from her and up into his arms and ran off out of the club and into the night.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 2*~*::.**


	3. Evoked Memories

**Chapter 3-**

Ainjell just stared off into space as she recalled the last night's events. Sonic kissing her…What he said about him loving her mom…She just couldn't believe him. Her heart wouldn't allow it. She loved him more than life itself…

Shadow was kind enough to bring her away from him. From that…Little bit of reality she hated so much. Staring out the window, She so desperately wanted so much to be like Shadow. He didn't care what anybody thought, said, or felt. He was emotionless, But caring, In his own special way.

She walked over to her stereo, Before popping in a mixed CD, The first track was, "Nightmare" by Tuesday Night. She sometimes enjoyed old school music. Especially during…During the times she couldn't take reality. Old school seemed to…Have it's own little personality between the lines.

"Ainjell?" Amy said as she came in. Ainjell looked up from her journal and paused the song.

"Yes mom?" She asked. Amy stepped aside for Shadow to come in.

"Shadow's here to see you." She said with a hint of a smile. Ainjell secretly rolled her eyes in her mind.

"Thanks mom." She said as she took her leave, Shutting the door behind her. Ainjell looked back down into her journal, Quickly jotting down a few more lines before shutting it. She turned to find Shadow looking at her books. "Hey hey hey! Step away from the books." She said as she got up and approached him.

She saw him holding her Edgar Allen Poe book. Her eyes widened. He looked up at her, His ruby eyes staring into hers.

"Edgar Allen Poe is a good poet." He said. She nodded.

"He is." She said as she stood there a bit dumbfounded. He then closed the book.

"You shouldn't be reading him. Too depressing. Too dark. Too-" He got cut off by Ainjell's comment.

"Too like you?" She asked. He then smiled.

"Yea." He said as he put the book back. Ainjell then sighed relief. "You a poet?" He asked suddenly. That question caught her off guard.

"Well…Yes. I am." She said. He nodded. "Why do you ask?" She asked crossing her arms. He then smirked evilly

"Well. I think they're hot." He said. Ainjell tried to sustain a blush.

"You do not." She argued. He nodded.

"I do. Their written words touch this frozen heart I bear, So says the words in this poem." He said as he held up the notebook with her poems. She then scrambled to grab it.

"Dammit Shadow! Give it back!" She said as she tried reaching for it. Shadow finally gave it back. Ainjell snatched it and held it close to her.

"Calm down. I was only admiring them." He said as she was ready to attack him.

"You should ask permission first!" She exclaimed.

"Okay. But, I do like them. You poems are unlike any I've read before. Especially the one written about me." He said. Ainjell then blushed. She knew that one well.

"The ruby eyes I've known only to be mystery, The ebon fur that made him stand a secret, The blood color tint reminds me of the blood rose, Sharp with every prick, His mystery is my curiosity, His life is my obsession…What makes him function so long in the darkness…?" She recited with a tightness in her throat. He nodded.

"That's the one." He said. Her world then began to spin rapidly. Everything grew hot. The world then became white with the flash of the evoked memory…

* * *

**(FLASHBACK)**

He looked so beautiful, Ainjell thought as she smelled the rose the ebon hedgehog gave her. She just turned 5 when she first met him. The day of her birthday. He smiled at her as she smiled at him with her tiny smile.

"Thank-You, Mr. Shadow." She said, In her small child's voice. Amy and Espio smiled as she gave him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Aw…That is just too cute." Rouge said. Amy agreed.

"Shadow, You can feel." Luna teased as she bumped him with her hip. He kinda chuckled.

Later on, Shadow was chatting to Sonic, Espio, Knuckles, and Vector. She skipped up to him and pulled on his shirt. He looked down at her, His ruby eyes so soft…She then saw Sonic's eyes gaze down at her, She kinda shrugged the feeling off.

"Mr. Shadow, I wrote you a poem…" She said shyly. He bent down to her level and smiled.

"May I see?" He asked. She handed him a slip of paper with her 5 year-old scribble. He read it, But he chuckled. "I can't read that. Could you read it to me?" He asked. She nodded as she took the paper from him. Reading the same words she read to him 12 years later…

He smiled at her before kissing her cheek softly. She blushed.

"You like it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Very much. May I keep it?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes Mr. Shadow." She said. Sonic then give off a slight grunt. Shadow turned and gave him a glare. Ainjell frowned. He turned back to look at her.

"Don't worry." He said. She nodded.

"I don't ever have to worry with you around Mr. Shadow." She said. He smiled. Amy then walked over to them and picked up Ainjell.

"Come on sweetie, It's time for cake." She said. Ainjell looked at Shadow who stood up and nodded at her.

"Yes mommy." She said.

* * *

Ainjell opened her eyes suddenly to find herself in Shadow's arms. He seemed to sigh in relief. She then looked at him with a familiar warm look.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted." He said. She then nodded.

"Do you still have that poem?" She asked. Shadow then placed her on the ground and pulled the poem out of his pocket. She grabbed it and read it. Not understanding her handwriting…But actually remembers what it said.

"You remember that after 12 years?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Not until now…It's been blank to me…" She said. He then stared at her with a blank look. "When I recited that poem…It evoked a memory…A memory from 12 years ago…To the night of my 5th birthday…Call me crazy…But I was not in love with Sonic then…Sonic seemed to be…More…Cruel and…And…" She said hesitantly.

"You weren't. If my memory serves right, You didn't love him period. But since I wasn't really around after that…Sonic saw his chance and bought your love. Is that the love he should give you after all the years of being in love with him?" He asked. Ainjell sat there feeling like a damn fool. Shadow…He was her first love…He never bought her like Sonic did.

"Shadow…Please go…" She said suddenly. He was taken aback at this.

"If you wish." He said after moments. He strolled over to the door and out of her room. Leaving Ainjell to sit there, Her heart becoming more and more clouded. She was so confused…She stood up and walked over to her window and watched Shadow walk slowly away.

"Damn…You should at least apologize." She said to herself. She quickly opened the window and leapt out and ran up to Shadow.

"SHADOW! Wait!" She exclaimed. He stopped and turned to face her. His face was unreadable. This made her heart cracked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. What happened back there…I didn't mean for it to end like that." She said. Something flashed in his eyes. Something that reminded her of moonlight. This made her heart sink in pain. "I didn't mean for it to end at all…" She said, Almost regretfully. Shadow then turned his head.

"Ainjell…Why did you forget at all?" He asked. This caused Ainjell to start sniffling.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO!" She screamed out. Forcing herself to look at him, He was looking at her with shock. "YOU left…YOU broke my heart! I forgot because Sonic was there to replace you…" She said.

"Ainjell…" He said. She shook her head.

"Shadow, Why did you have to be the one…The one I fell in love with…Then broke my heart because I loved you…" She said before running off. Running as fast as her legs can carry her. The wind making her hair fly wildly. The tears hot on her face. She felt as if the world was after her. Trying to murder her with its cold hearted intentions. She ran into the forest…Away from Station Square…

She then slowed her pace down to a stop. She fell to her knees before burying her face into her hands, Crying.

"Damn it…How come Shadow have to come back and ruin everything…? Why did he have to make feel like this? Damn!" She screamed as she began hitting the ground. She then heard branches break behind her. She turned to find herself knocked out cold…

**.::*~*End of Chapter 3*~*::.**

* * *

**Poem "Shadow" belongs to me**

**Sonic and Co. belongs to SEGA**

**Ainjell, Iradisa, Ashley, Luna, Arch belongs to me.**

**Please review. ^^ No flaming please. ^^**


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4-**

Opening her eyes, To find herself blinded by a bright light. She closed them back up. A headache instantly hit her like a brick to the head. It was terrible.

"You're awake. Good." A female spoke as she approached. Ainjell then opened her eyes to be met by a pair of really bright pink eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked. The woman stood up, Ainjell got a good look at her. She was really curvy. She wore all black…Black t-shirt, jeans, shoes, and gloves. She was a beautiful white echidna with black down-the-back hair. She gave her a grin.

"My name is Mana, Mana Sorvaine." She introduced with a courtesy. Ainjell rolled her eyes.

"Ainjell. Ainjell Rose." She replied back. Mana smiled before walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of blue liquid and walked back over to Ainjell.

"Drink this. I can imagine you having a terrible headache after that little…Tree branch incident." She said. Ainjell gave her a funny look.

"Are you fucking nuts? I'm not drinking that." She said. Mana then took a swig of it. Seeing nothing unusual.

"I know the whole, "Don't take anything from strangers" thing, But…As you can see…If this were poison, I wouldn't drink it or offer it. Poison is way _too_ valuable to me. I wouldn't be wasting it on you." She said as she placed the bottle into Ainjell's hand. Ainjell sniffed it, It smelled like blue raspberries to her. She was instantly lured into it by drinking it. She pulled back from it.

"So…Where am I?" She asked. Mana flicked her hair from her face.

"You are in my cozy home on the outskirts of town." She said. Ainjell the walked over to the window, Looking out of it. She was on the outskirts of Station Square.

"I need to call home…" She said. Mana then held her hand up.

"I called my sister. I imagine you know her, Luna Dae'Mon?" She asked. Ainjell cocked her head.

"Yea, Of course I know her…But…She didn't mention sisters…" She said. Mana then grinned at Ainjell.

"Of course she wouldn't. Because, I am crazy…As well as our older sister, Lucinda." She said. Ainjell then shook her head.

"Crazy?" She asked. Mana nodded before removing her glove and opened her fist. Ainjell looked at her hand. Mana flicked her wrist and her hand was instantly consumed by green flames. Ainjell watched as the flames danced and licked the air. She closed her hand, Containing the flame. She then put her glove back on.

"I am a witch." She said as she cocked her eyebrow in amusement. Ainjell then smiled a bit. She felt a lot better now. The liquid she must've consumed was a potion.

"What about your older sister? What can she do?" She asked. Mana's smile then faded.

"She specializes in…Pain telepathy….And believe me…Don't fuck about with her day." She said as she took a seat on a chair. Ainjell sat down.

"So…What can Luna do?" She asked. Mana then smiled.

"She has healing powers, I have witch powers, and Lucinda has Pain telepathy. You could call us…The three special sisters. But, We aren't really that bad when you get to know us." She said as she crossed her legs. Ainjell was about to say something before the door suddenly opened to reveal a angry Luna.

"Mana, What. The. Hell?" She exclaimed as she stomped into the house. Mana then rolled her eyes.

"Hello little sister." She greeted.

"Don't pull that shit on me!" She yelled. Mana then smiled.

"Careful Luna, You know what I could do when I feel threatened." She said with a playful tone.

"Whatever. I came for Ainjell." She said as she motioned for me to come.

"Oh…Babysitting? Is that what you really came down to?" She asked. Ainjell got up and hurried over to Luna.

"Mana, Why don't you give up your selfish pride? Ainjell is very special." She said. Mana then nodded.

"Why the hell do you think I brought her here. I would have left her in those dingy woods." She said. Luna rolled her eyes. Ainjell then seemed to get confused.

"Ainjell, Go wait in the car with Iradisa. I have to talk to Mana." She said. Ainjell nodded before skipping off outside and to the car.

* * *

(Luna's POV)

Luna watched as Ainjell got in the car. She then shut the door and whirred around to find Mana digging in her cabinet for Ocean Berry juice.

"How much does she know?" Luna asked as Mana found the bottle and uncorked it and guzzled it down. Luna knew that was what Mana had to drink to keep herself sane and under control.

"She only knows about us. I didn't tell her nothing else." She said as she turned to face her.

"Good. If you would have told her…She would want the damned Emerald pried out of her." She said. Mana then glared at her.

"I am not incompetent. I know!" She exclaimed. Luna then sighed.

"We have to believe that she would be the one to keep the emerald inside of her pure. If she ever filled her heart with impure thoughts…Then there goes that chance of trying to protect it." She said in a more calm tone.

"I know. Otherwise, What would we be here for? We all have a purpose Luna, And me and Lucinda intend to keep that purpose." She said. Luna then nodded.

"Good. I have to get her home." She said. Mana then nodded as she held up the bottle.

"Cheers priestess." She said. Luna shook her head and left.

* * *

(Ainjell's POV)

She sat in silence as she listened to Iradisa's babble of her being all worried and what-not. At this point…She was so curious to why Luna was acting very nervous…As if she was hiding something…

"Ainjell? Ainjell?" Iradisa asked. Ainjell then shook her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Did you hear me?" She asked. Ainjell shook her head.

"I said, Shadow was looking for you all day today." She repeated. Ainjell then nodded.

"I don't really care…You know I'm in love with Sonic…" She said. Luna then looked back at them.

"Sonic is terrible Ainjell…He can't be trusted…" She said. Ainjell then looked at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Luna shook her head.

"He plans on using you to get back at your mother. Don't let him get that chance." She said. Ainjell then thought about what Sonic said to her in the club the other night…His plans on using her to get back at her own mother…

"I don't believe you…" She said. Iradisa gasped as Luna pulled to the side of the road.

"Ainjell…I know this may be of some bad news…But…Please…I wouldn't tell you no otherwise…I look out for you and your safety. Don't let your heart get broken because of his actions…" She said. Ainjell then thought long and hard.

"Ainjell…Please listen to my mom…She is telling the truth." Iradisa said as she placed her hand on Ainjell's arm. She then nodded.

"Alright. I'll keep a tag on Sonic." She said. Iradisa then sighed with relief as Luna smiled and began driving again. Ainjell knew she had to keep distance of him…But…She had to know the truth…She just had to…

Later that night, Ainjell was laying in her bed…Writing her journal. Her parents were in there room, Talking about her. Deciding if they should send her to go live with someone safe. She shook her head. She then heard a small rapping at the window and lowered her notebook to see Shadow letting himself in.

"Ainjell?" He asked as he approached. Ainjell closed her notebook and put it to the side.

"Shadow? What are you doing here so late?" She asked. Shadow shook his head.

"Ainjell…I had to make sure you're alright." He said. Ainjell nodded.

"I'm alright." She said. He nodded as he sat at the end of the bed.

"I looked and looked everywhere for you…Where did you go?" He asked. She smiled slightly.

"I went to Luna's sisters house." She said. Shadow then gave her a confused look.

"Luna has a sister?" He asked. She nodded.

"Two. Mana and Lucinda." She said. He then nodded.

"Well…At least you're safe." He said as he placed a hand on her cheek. Ainjell placed her hand on his, Feeling that familiar warmth that was once so wonderful…But still is. They then locked their eyes with each other. Ruby eyes peering into her amber ones. Feeling that chemistry brew within her.

She leaned forward, Her lips meeting his. She kissed him gently, As he did. He tasted of vanilla and chocolate. She pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

"Shadow?" She asked.

"Yes Ainjell?" He asked.

"I think I'm in love with you…" She said. He then smiled and she leaned forward again to kiss him again. He kissed back. The two getting lost in a world so wonderful and unexplored. Ainjell knew she was in paradise…When she was with Shadow. Was this who she was now? Was this the choice she was going to make? Thinking about it carefully…It may have been a yes…But something at the back of her mind tugged at her. Something wasn't quite fitting into place…She had to find out before it turned to obsession and murder her.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 4*~*::.**

* * *

**Sonic and Co. belongs to SEGA**

**Ainjell, Iradisa, Luna, Ashley, Mana, Lucinda belongs to me.**

**Please review. ^^ No flaming pretty please. ^^ Enjoy.**


	5. Love is in the Air

**Chapter 5-**

Sitting in the classroom, Bored as ever. Ainjell was doodling in her notebook. The teacher was babbling about some shit she already knew. She would say it to her face if she could get the chance. But it would be a month's detention. She just couldn't afford it. Iradisa sat next to her, Writing the notes that the teacher was just saying. Word by word.

Ainjell rolled her eyes as she turned the page of her notebook and began doodling again.

"Ms. Rose?" The teacher asked. Ainjell looked up to the see the cat teacher with her normal teacher uniform on. A crimson shirt with a matching long skirt. Her fur was orange and striped. Her hair a bright red. This made her a bit sick.

"Yes?" She asked. The cat strolled over to her.

"Are you paying attention?" She asked. Ainjell nodded. She gave her smug look. "Then who is Chaos to the Greek mythology?" She asked accusingly. Ainjell rolled her eyes.

"The creator of course. The nothing that created what the earth came to be." She replied. The teacher then smirked.

"Who was the earth called?" She asked.

"Gaia the Earth Goddess." She replied. The class was looking at her with wild crazed eyes.

"Who was Nyx?" She asked.

"The night." Ainjell replied. The cat the hissed at the answer.

"Right." She said before returning to her spot to lecture some more. Ainjell knew everything there was to Greek Mythology. So, She kept on wondering why she was placed in the class to begin with.

At the bell, Ainjell waited for Iradisa to come out of the classroom. She saw Ashley approaching her.

"Hey Ash." She greeted. Ashley smiled.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked. Ainjell nodded.

"Could've been better." She said. Iradisa popped out with several papers. Ashley cocked her eyebrow.

"Homework?" She asked. She nodded.

"Damn Iradisa…Why would she make you do so much work?" Ainjell asked. She shrugged.

"She figured that you got all your answers from me." She said. Ainjell then had a twinge of anger stir in her. She snatched the papers from Iradisa and stormed in the room. The cat was erasing the board.

"Mrs. Whitmore." She said. The cat turned to face her.

"Yes Ms. Rose?" She asked. Ainjell then shoved the papers onto her desk.

"There is no way that you are making my friend do THIS much homework." She said. Whitmore smiled.

"Well. I figured she'd have to pay for YOUR cheating." She said, Purring slightly.

"Listen, I didn't cheat! I knew the answers because I actually read up on this information." She said. Whitmore then grabbed the papers and shoved them back to Ainjell.

"Liar." She stated. Ainjell glared at her darkly.

"You BITCH! I am not lying!" She snarled. She shook her head.

"Watch your tongue Ms Rose." She said. Ainjell ripped the papers up in front of her.

"Watch that bitch." She said. Whitmore then hissed.

"That is a phone call young lady." She said. She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is there a problem Ainjell?" Shadow asked. Whitmore's ears flattened against her head, Her eyes widening in shock.

"Yes, There is. This bitch wanted to give Iradisa a fucking stack of homework because she thought I was cheating." She said. He then looked at Whitmore.

"Is this true?" He asked. She seemed to look at the ground.

"Yes…But…This girl was cheating…" She began. He held up his hand to shut her up.

"That isn't possible. Ainjell studied this stuff with me. We are actually doing some research on it actually. So. She couldn't be cheating when she already learned it." He said. Then Whitmore.

"Yes sir." She then looked at Ainjell. "Apologies to you and Ms. Dae'Mon, I'll give you two A+'s" She said. Ainjell then smiled in victory. Shadow then led Ainjell out of the classroom.

"Shadow! You were fucking amazing!" Ainjell exclaimed on the way home. Shadow seemed to walk proudly.

"Thanks." He said with a smile. Ainjell giggled.

"I swear, Whitmore was about to bite my head off." She said. Shadow then looked at her.

"Why did she suspect you were cheating?" He asked. Ainjell shook her head.

"I wasn't really paying attention. I already knew the stuff. I know ALL the stuff she is teaching. So, She thought I got the answers from Iradisa. She is the brain, And she sits right next to me. So…Mix all that together, spells cheating." She replied. Shadow then grinned.

"Did you see how she was acting?" He asked. Ainjell then smirked.

"She defined scaredy cat well." She said. Shadow nodded.

"Sure did." He said nodding. They made it to Ainjell's home. Shadow planted a kiss on her lips before letting her go into her home.

She walked in the house to find her mom and dad watching a movie. They both looked back at her.

"Hey Ainjell, How was your day?" They both asked. Ainjell smiled.

"Good. I'm gonna go to my room and do some homework." She said. They both nodded before returning to the movie. She walked into her room.

She shut the door behind her. She saw Shadow laying on the bed, Staring up at the ceiling. Ainjell couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Gosh, You don't knock anymore?" She asked as she took a seat next to him. He smiled.

"Well, I just figured I'd have permission to come in by now." He said. Ainjell rolled her eyes.

"Whatever slick." She said. He chuckled. She then laid down next to him and snuggled him.

"You are wonderful Shadow." She said. He smiled.

"Thanks Ainjell." He thanked as he kissed her forehead. She then slipped away from him and sat at her desk and pulled out a doll that was incomplete. She began sewing away. It was a Shadow doll. He sat up and looked at her handiwork.

"Gee…That looks like crap." He said teasingly. Ainjell then laughed before slapping him playfully.

"It does not." She said as she returned to sewing. Shadow pulled up a seat next to her and the two sat in silence. Ainjell finally put the doll up after a good hour. She looked over to her bed to find Shadow reading her Edgar Allen Poe book.

"Finished?" He asked as he closed the book.

"I need to find a professional." She said with a chuckle. He laughed. She then joined him again on her bed. She kissed him as he kissed her back. Today he tasted like cherries, Ainjell thought as she pulled back and licked his lower lip. He chuckled.

"I have to get going Ainjell." He said. Ainjell then groaned.

"Now?" She whined. He nodded.

"Yea. I have to take care of some business." He said as he got off her bed. Ainjell sat up. "And its just about time for dinner." He said with a dark smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh fine. Get your tail going." She said. Shadow chuckled as he opened the window. "You will be coming back tonight?" She asked as he stepped out. He looked at her, Smiling.

"Of course." He said before closing the window and speeding off. Ainjell then went out of her room to be told that dinner was done and waiting. So she sat down and began chowing down, Knowing that she would see Shadow again later. This made her heart jump and twirl as if it was dancing.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 5*~*::.**

* * *

**Sonic and Co. belongs to SEGA**

**Ainjell, Iradisa, Luna, Ashley, Mana, and Lucinda belongs to me**

**Please review. ^^ No flaming please. ^^**


	6. Beginning of the Trials

**Okay. Before I get started. I would like to thank you all for your reviews. ^^ Oh. And the character permission from TheEndOfTheWorld19. Theo the Light belongs to him. I thank him for the permission. Now. I give a recommandation to another story. Check out his story, "Red Sky at Night, Destructions Might". I ask that you please check it out and review. Pretty please. ^^ Now. That all that is said and done. Read and enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6-**

Luna was sitting on her bed, Listening to mp3 player. She was listening to "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin. She leaned onto her extra soft pillow, Thinking about her beloved Shadow. Then her thoughts seemed to drift away into a deep sleep...

* * *

Her mother was dressed in a purple sun dress, Sipping on some lemonade that Ainjell made for her. Ainjell approached her mom with her friend by her side. Her friend's name was Theo the Light. He looked nothing like a regular hedgehog…He was just this pure white guy. His fur, skin…Even his eyes…But he did have a few red scars over his body.

No one knew where he got them from. The grown-up's say that he was abused by his father. Ainjell refused to believe that. She sat in the sand box while Theo was sitting there building a castle. Ainjell was having a great time with Theo. It took her mind off of Shadow being gone.

"Ainjell?" Theo asked, Breaking the silence. She looked at him with her liquid amber eyes.

"Yes Theo?" She asked. He looked up, His pure white orbs staring into hers.

"I sense a _darkness_ in you…" He said, Seething the word out. Ainjell looked at him in a odd way.

"What do you mean Theo?" She asked. He then looked over to Amy and then back to her.

"Ainjell…If you could meet me at that flower field close by your house tonight…I'll explain." He said. Ainjell then nodded.

"Alright Theo." She said. They then returned at work in the sand box.

Later that night, Ainjell snuck out of her room and hurried to the flower field. Theo seemed to be weird in her books at the moment. She never seen him like this before. NEVER. Saying there was a darkness in her. She finally made it. She saw Theo standing in the flowers. Ainjell ran up to him.

"Theo?" She asked. He turned to face her. His eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"You came. Good." He said before sitting down. Ainjell then sat down as he did.

"What were you talking about earlier?" She asked. Theo then lifted his head to the sky before breathing in deeply.

"Every time I see you, There is this unusual dark aura within you. Though your heart stays pure, The darkness seems to grow with every waking sad moment in your life." He said. Ainjell then shook her head.

"Theo? That doesn't make sense…" She said. Theo then looked at her.

"Close your eyes and breathe deeply." He said. Ainjell then sighed before doing so. Then she felt her entire being warped into a different space…

She opened her eyes, Due to feeling a heat. She gasped at the sight. The whole world she once knew was…Just a wasteland…The skies were blood red. Smoke filled the skies. The ground that contained flowers were just ash.

"Do you see what I mean? This is the darkness within you…You best find away to yank it from you…Or our world will become this…" He said. Ainjell couldn't speak…She felt…Sick. She then fell down to her knees and began crying.

* * *

Ainjell shot up out of bed, Her hand suddenly clutching her chest. She felt her face, It was damp with tears. She then grabbed her cell phone and ripped the headphones from her ears and dialed in a number. She waited for a answer…

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"_Hello?_" Came a familiar voice. Ainjell felt so happy.

"Theo?" She asked.

"Ainjell? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes! How are you? We haven't spoken for a long time." She replied.

"I agree. What made you call so late?" He asked.

"I just…Had a memory come to me. Do you like…Remember the flower field?" She asked.

"Yes. I remember it perfectly." He said.

"Well. Think you know anybody that could…Purify me?" She asked.

"As a matter of fact…Yes, I do." He said.

"Can we meet up? Like…3 of us?" She asked.

"Ainjell. There will be 5 people." He corrected.

"Three purifiers? Who are they?" She asked.

"Meet me at the flower field at midnight. I'll be there with the three." He said before hanging up. Ainjell nodded before dialing Shadow's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"_Hey Ainjell._" He greeted.

"Hey Shadow." She greeted.

"_What's up?_" He asked. She sighed.

"About tonight. I have to go somewhere." She said.

"Where?" He asked. She sighed again.

"Somewhere. Don't worry…" She said.

"Ainjell, Tell me." He said, Voice filled with concern.

"To get fixed." She said before hanging up. She then looked at her watch, 11:46pm. She then walked over to her window and leaping out of it. Beginning a fast run towards the flower field. Hoping she could get to the flower field before Shadow caught up with her.

She finally skidded to a stop. Yes, She did it. Escaped from Shadow's fast feet. Right on cue too.

"Hey kid." Theo greeted. Ainjell turned to see him and three others. Mana, Luna, and one other she was not familiar with.

"Luna?" She asked. Luna smiled.

"You figured it out sweetie. Good job." She said. Mana stood their seemingly bored. The other one seemed to be pissed. She assumed this one was Lucinda. She had dark blue fur, Sapphire eyes, peachy skin. She had this beautiful aura around her. A deadly beauty.

"Ainjell, This is Lucinda. Our older sister." Mana introduced. Lucinda seemed unimpressed.

"Hi." Ainjell greeted. Lucinda, Luna, and Mana walked up forward surrounding Luna. Theo stepped beside her.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"You have to pass through three trials. Three trials to remove the darkness." He said. Luna stepped up forward before placing her hand on Ainjell's forehead.

"My trial is a bit challenging…But…You may bring a weapon of any choice." She said.

"I…Choose…Shadow." She said. Luna then smiled.

"Lucinda?" She asked. Lucinda then rolled her eyes before motioning someone to come closer. She saw Shadow. He pushed past Lucinda and Mana.

"I'm ready." He said as he grabbed Ainjell's hand. She looked at him. He looked irritated, She flattened her ears in guilt. Luna sighed.

"Are you ready?" She asked. Ainjell nodded as well as Shadow. "Close your eyes, Then release everything from your mind. Clear it and tune everything out." She said. Ainjell did this. She closed her eyes, Breathed deeply. Emptying her mind out. Clearing it of everything…

**.::*~*End of Chapter 6*~*::.**


	7. Trial 1: Torn

**Sorry I made you all wait for the longest. I had major writers block and what-not. Total suckiness. Oi. So. Hopefully I can turn this story around with twists and what-not. So. Enjoy. ^^**

**

* * *

****Chapter 7-**

Ainjell woke up to find herself in a forest. She felt utterly tired and bruised. Shadow was beside her, Sitting up and facing away from her. She sat up and placed a hand gently onto his back.

"Shadow?" She asked softly. He just looked over his shoulder at her, That same irritated look in his eyes. This made Ainjell feel guilty inside.

"Good morning." He stated, Emotionless. She then removed her hand because she felt like he had burned her hand.

"Shadow, I'm sorry about yesterday…" She said as she stood up. He stood up as well.

"You could've just told me. I would have understood." He said, Back still faced towards her. She then grew angry.

"You know, You are acting childish. You didn't tell ME where YOU were fucking going for the last 12 years!" She yelled. He then turned to face her.

"That is none of your concern." He said coldly.

"That is always your answer for shit you want to avoid, Isn't it?" She asked hotly.

"I don't have to deal with this." He said before running off. She then huffed.

"Fine. Go." She said before storming off in the other direction.

* * *

This forest was not familiar with her. She looked around frantically, Trying to find some way out of this thick brush. She felt frustrated.

"What the hell is my trial? Why the hell am I stuck in this God forsaken forest?" She asked as she moved a few more branches. She then stumbled over what she thought was a branch. She turned to look at what she tripped on. Finding nothing…She quickly stood up.

"I thought I…Tripped on something…" She said looking around. She then turned to face a giant anaconda. Her breath caught in her chest, Stopping her from screaming. The anaconda wrapped it's tail around her. It steadily began squeezing her. This did however make her have her voice back. She then took a deep breath before shouting loudly at the top of her lungs.

"SHADOW!" She screamed. The anaconda squeezed her tighter as if to silence her. She felt the breath leaving her…Bit by bit her life was slipping. She then felt very faint.

"Ainjell!" She heard Shadow's voice before blacking out…

* * *

The anaconda dropped Ainjell as it saw Shadow. It glared at Shadow intensely. Shadow then made a move to go get Ainjell...But the Anaconda stopped Shadow by whipping it's tail at him in a threatening manner. He dodged his tail by doing a back flip.

The anaconda coiled it's tail, Ready for another whip attack. Shadow then pulled out a red Chaos Emerald and did chaos control. The anaconda's eyes searched everywhere, In search of the ebon hedgehog. Then Shadow appeared behind the anaconda's head and reached out and grabbed it. He twisted it furiously, Making a sickening crack.

The anaconda slithered down, Dead. Ainjell was lying beneath the anaconda, Almost barely breathing.

"Ainjell…" He said before picking up the anaconda and tossing it aside. He picked up Ainjell and he shook his head.

"I'm so sorry…" He said, Almost with regret.

She stirred before waking up. She felt an arm wrapped around her, Almost protectively. She figured it was probably Shadow.

"Shadow?" She asked.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned. She nodded.

"Yea…What happened to that anaconda?" She asked as she sat up. She felt achy all over.

"Snapped it's neck." He said as he chuckled.

"Ew." She said before looking at him.

"I'm sorry…About before." He said. She shook her head.

"No. Don't apologize." She said before kissing him softly. He kissed back. Fierce with passion. She then climbed on top of him, Not breaking the kiss. She felt a desire coil up inside her. None that she ever felt before. Shadow then pushed her away.

"We cannot do this…Not now…" He said, Voice husky.

"Why-?" She was cut off by a loud blast and a blinding white light. Shadow then threw her behind him.

"You dare show your face…" The demonic voice said. He appeared before them. Ainjell scanned her eyes all over him. His left arm was of metal, His right arm was of water, His torso was solid rock, His left leg was ice, His right leg was wing, Left part of his head was made up of light, The right side was made up of darkness, And his quills were made of fire.

"Ainjell, I want you to run. And I mean run. Don't look back, No matter what happens." Shadow said as he stood before her, Looking dangerous.

"No Shadow, I won't leave you." She said as she grabbed a hold of him. The elemental being then held up his right hand and blew water at them. Ainjell and Shadow quickly dodged. Ainjell grabbed a branch that was bigger and heavier then her. She swung it fast and it came in contact with the being. It broke against his head, Not even looking at all phased.

"What are you…?" She asked.

"You know me, You wretched soul." He said. She widened her eyes. He then rammed his metallic hand into her. Ainjell gasped, She felt his hand pierced her back. Blood escaped from her mouth. He then pulled it back. A large shard of black emerald glimmered with her blood. Shimmering so bright…

"Your trial is complete…" He said before pushing her to the side. Ainjell collapsed to the ground. Blood escaping her. Pouring from the hole in her chest…Feeling as if her heart had been ripped from her…

"Ainjell!" Shadow yelled.

"She'll recover…Until next time…I will make sure you are dead." The being said before fading away into the night. Shadow took a hold of Ainjell in his arms, Feeling her heart beat faintly…

"I'm looking forward to it." He threatened.

***~*End of Chapter 7*~***


	8. Trial 2: Heartbreak

**Chapter 8-**

Luna was pacing around, Waiting for Theo to return. Then a light appeared before them before fading away. Theo stood still, Holding onto the piece of emerald. Luna then ran over to him, He handed her the shard.

"It's black…" She said.

"Of course it's black." Mana said as she approached Theo.

"Trial two will now begin…" Lucinda said as she smiled.

"Take it easy now Lucinda." Luna warned.

"Oh, I will." She said as she flicked her wrist. Theo then disappeared.

* * *

Shadow looked down to Ainjell. Her chest was bandaged well, He made sure of this. Ainjell just continued to sleep, Her face serene. Then he looked up to see someone materializing before them. He stood up and looked very dangerous.

"_Down boy, I'm not here to harm you._" Lucinda said as she fully materialized, But transparent she stood before him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"_Ainjell is about to begin trial two. I came to make it happen._" She said as she waved her finger and Ainjell then suddenly began screaming loudly. She began thrashing around.

"You bitch!" Shadow shouted at Lucinda who faded away.

"_Before I forget…You may want to be on your toes with this trial…_" She said before fully disappearing. Ainjell then screamed so loud that the world could have shattered because of it. Shadow looked down to her and began to panic. He then realized that something was yanking itself from her. She gripped her side tightly.

"TAKE IT OUT!" She screamed loud in pain. He then approached her and grabbed the thing and began pulling hard.

"Hold on Ainjell!" He grunted as he pulled harder. She thrashed around in pain. He gave one final tug, And then he fell back onto his behind. Still holding onto the thing. He then grabbed at it and slammed it against the ground, With such quickness and anger. He then examined the thing…It wasn't a thing…But…A her…

She looked similar to Ainjell, Only white fur with silver hair and tanned peach skin. Her eyes were blue, Looking like an angel. He backed off of her. Ainjell sat up and saw that her copy was sitting up as well. Looking innocent and pure. Then they both saw that white fluffy wings unfurled themselves from her back.

"What the hell?" Ainjell asked as she shot up. The copy did the same.

"You…" She said as she pointed at her.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked as he stood in front of Ainjell. The copy smirked before placing hands on her hips.

"Ainjell." She answered.

"What?" They both asked.

"Ainjell. Well…It would have been if she never turned to the darkness." She said as she flicked her hair.

"Wait a minute…How is this my trial?" She asked.

"Easy, You have to kill the darkness that lies within you. But…Which is the true darkness?" The copycat Ainjell asked.

"What…?" She asked.

"Just call me Angel." She said as smirked at Ainjell.

"You are no Angel." Shadow snarled at her, His ruby eyes inflamed with hate.

"I am compared to her. But…She has to discover which is the true darkness. I have a shard and she does too. Which has the dark shard and which has the pure shard?" She asked. Ainjell then pushed past Shadow and she hurled her fist at Angel. She dodged it easily.

"I am ashamed Ainjell. I know father taught you better than this." She taunted. Ainjell then performed a roundhouse kick to Angel's face, Which came in contact and she staggered back.

"Come on you bitch. Anything else to say?" Ainjell asked as she reached into her pockets and pulled out thin black gloves with metal in the knuckle part. Angel then stood up straight, Smiling. Blood trailed from her mouth.

"Yea. Game on." She said as she stood in a fighting position. Ainjell slipped on her gloves and punched her fists together, Matching the same stance. The moment seemed to stand still. Shadow watching both of them, Waiting for Angel to make her move. Then Angel looked at Shadow, Smiling. Shadow then was forced to his knees by an unseen force. He felt bound to the ground.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

"Can't have you saving her now." Angel said. Ainjell then charged at Angel with her fist closed and tight. She swung, Angel grabbed her fist and ricocheted the attack back at her. Angel's fist came into contact with Ainjell's jaw. Ainjell yelped, But she kept standing.

Ainjell then dropped to the ground, Swiping Angel off her feet. Angel saw this and she flipped backward, Her foot catching Ainjell's jaw and kicking the heck out of Ainjell. Ainjell fell back. Angel just smirked.

"Oh, This is just so pathetic." She taunted. Ainjell jumped to her feet and did a swift kick to Angel's side, Causing Angel to go off guard. She then began to land punches to her face and kicks to her stomach. Angel backing up with each punch and kick. Then Angel blocked a punch and grabbed Ainjell by the head and slammed her head into the ground.

Shadow watched with fear, Unable to break the invisible chain that kept him bound to the ground. He was forced to watch Ainjell get injured.

Ainjell grabbed Angel by the neck and flipped, Slamming Angel's head into the ground, Just as she did to her. Angel grabbed her by the waist and dug her nails into her sides. Ainjell screaming loud as she released her grip on Angel and quickly got to her feet. Angel doing the same.

"Give it up Angel, You are not going to defeat me." Ainjell challenged as she bounced from foot to foot slightly.

"I think I am." She said as she smiled, Her face dirty with dirt and blood. Ainjell looked exactly like Angel, Only more dirtier with dirt and blood. Ainjell looked more broken than Angel did. Angel seemed to be gaining the upper hand here, Since she lived inside her…She knew her weaknesses…Her weak points…She needed to observe Angel and her weaknesses. For this was a whole other ball game, According to her father.

Angel charged at Ainjell. Ainjell leapt over Angel midway, Before slamming her into the ground. Ainjell then slammed her elbow into her back, Causing Angel to scream loudly.

"Ainjell!" Shadow yelled as he tossed a rock over in their direction. Ainjell caught it, Examining it. She then drove it into Angel's back. Angel let out a bloody loud scream, Causing Ainjell to stagger back, Holding her ears. Angel then stood up, Facing Ainjell.

Her eyes a fiery red. She then took flight, Her wings beating hard. Ainjell glared at Angel. A double-edged appeared in her hand, She placed a second hand on the hilt and then swung at Ainjell. Ainjell leapt backwards, Attempting to dodge the blade.

Ainjell leapt into a tree with a single bound. Angel chased after her with the sword. Ainjell kept jumping higher and higher, Angel following and swinging, Cutting the branches as she goes.

"I'm going to KILL you!" Angel shouted. Ainjell hit the final branch, She was then cornered by Angel was approaching slowly. Ainjell saw another branch that was a long jump…She could make it if she had some running room…She then thought of something.

"Come on then, Get me." She challenged. Angel thrusted the blade forward, Ainjell dropped off the branch, Grabbing the branch and swung herself to flip and knock Angel off. Angel then fell off the branch, Stunned. She landed onto the branch and spotted the sword that Angel dropped, Due to her landing, The sword tipped over the branch. She made a dash and grabbed it.

She then took her running start and she landed onto the other branch. She looked around frantically, Trying to find Angel…

* * *

Shadow was steadily trying to break free from Angel's binding spell. He had to see if Ainjell was safe. Then he felt a cold chill in the air. A light appeared before him, Then faded away…It was the sentinel they saw before.

"Ah, Did your dark ways get you trapped?" He asked as he approached. Shadow just struggled to get loose. "Too bad…I wanted to challenge your darkness…But you couldn't even turn yourself loose." He taunted as he drove his arm through his chest, His body glowing white, Blasting a light orb into Shadow's chest.

Shadow grunted. Falling to his knees, Blood oozed fast and heavy from the gaping hole that was formed in his chest. The being pulled his arm out before disappearing. Shadow then fell to the ground, Breathing heavily…The blood pooling around him.

"Ainjell…I…Am…So-…" He managed in his last, dying breath.

* * *

Ainjell continued to look around, Seeing no sign of Angel. Then she felt a powerful gust of wind knock her into the base of the tree.

"Shit!" She shouted out in shock. Angel then landed on the branch, Looking like Hell's True Angel. Her white fur was stained with blood, Her eyes red with hate. Ainjell then saw Angel smile.

"If you think you can defeat me…You got another thing coming." She said as she approached. Ainjell then held the sword up in defense. The sword then began glowing a bright white, Angel's eyes filling with fear. "It cannot be…" She managed.

"It is." Ainjell said as thrust the sword forward, Piercing her chest. Angel screamed almost demon-like, She then turned into dust before floating away with the blowing breeze. Ainjell sighed in relief. "It's over…" She said. Then she began to leap down on the branches.

Ainjell landed onto the ground, Stabbing the sword into the ground. She then looked around for Shadow.

"Shadow, We won this trial." She said. She began walking forward, Looking around. Then she picked up the smell of blood…Panic then filled her heart. She began running towards the smell, The smell got stronger and stronger with each step. She then saw Shadow's body, Blood pooling around him. She dropped to her knees, Her pupils shrinking as tears filled her eyes.

She crawled over to his unmoving form. She flipped him onto his back and pulled him into her arms. Tears falling fast and hot.

"Shadow…Shadow…You can't be dead…" She said, Her heart shattering. She began shaking him. "Wake up…Please…" Seeing no movement. "Shadow…Shadow…" She stopped shaking him. His blood soaked her fur. "SHADOW!" She screamed out through her tears, Her heart shattered completely.

For that was the end of her second trial…And her entire heart…

***~*End of Chapter 8*~***


	9. Trial 3: The Final Battle

**Chapter 9-**

Luna watched as Ainjell held onto Shadow for dear life. Mana and Lucinda were steadily cursing beneath their breath. Theo was going to pay for this…Atrocity.

"Mana, I need you to draw a spell circle around the whole area. Lucinda, I need the warrior's symbol drawn within the spell circle." Luna said as a staff appeared into her hand. They both nodded as they took their places. Luna placed a second hand on the staff and lifted it high within the air.

The elements within the air were sparking to life. A bag appeared in Mana's and Lucinda's hand and they then began their work. Reaching their hands into the bag and grabbed the powder and began to run around a circle, Dropping the powder as they go.

"I call to the Earth, Fill this circle with your protection." Luna began as the two finished with the circle. The air filled with the scent of fresh earth. Mana then began a complicated star pattern within the circle, Lucinda a complicated intricate pattern.

"I call to the Fire, Fill this design with your fierce strength." Mana said as she finished her star. The air grew warm as the element obeyed intensely.

"I call to the Water, Cleanse away the evil that approaches this circle." Lucinda said as she finished the pattern. The wind carried the scent of rain ready to come. Luna then walked to the middle and began twirling her staff above her head.

"I call to the Wind, Allow us this breath of your courage." She said. She felt herself grow stronger and more brave. Mana and Lucinda approached Luna. The three connected their arms.

"We call to Spirit, Bind the four elements together and protect this circle from the evil that lies outside it." They all said together. Electricity zapped the circle and the elements within it began to circle eagerly around the circle and began to zip through the entire design, Labeling it as a success. They then backed up from each other. Looking at each other before the circle.

"We have to keep this circle up, If we have any chance to save Ainjell." Luna said as she stabbed her staff into the heart of the circle.

"What about Shadow? There's still a chance to save him." Mana said as looked at Luna.

"We'll figure out a way to get in contact with Ainjell. But for now, We have to keep the circle alive. The spell on this will wear down if we don't do something to keep it thriving." Luna replied. Lucinda nodded.

"I'll take care of Ainjell and Shadow. You two keep this circle busy." She said as sat down in a meditating position.

* * *

Ainjell was beside Shadow, Hugging onto him, The tears still falling. She should've been with him…He was unprotected…This was her fault…No…It was that blasted Angel's fault. Though she had finished her off easily enough.

"Shadow…I am so sorry…" She whispered for what seemed like the millionth time. No reply…For the millionth time…

"_Ainjell…_"

"Shadow…?" She asked as she looked down at him. No…Not him. Then who?

"_Ainjell…_"

"Who is that?" She got up and looked around. She saw a image materializing before her. The image became clear. It was Lucinda.

"_There you are. Why didn't you answer you idiotic girl?_" She asked as she approached.

"What do you want?" She asked bitterly. This was Lucinda's fault. Her trial killed Shadow…

"_You can still save Shadow._"

"Liar."

"_I'm not lying. I didn't realize Theo would this. Theo agreed to help only to seek revenge against Shadow. He fooled us all. Please…We didn't know._"

"T-Theo? He killed Shadow?" Ainjell asked shocked. Lucinda nodded.

"_Yes…I can help you bring him back. I am a warrior with many ways of bringing someone back to life. If you let me help._" She said as she held out her hand for Ainjell to grab. Ainjell was hesitant, But then she grabbed her hand. Lucinda then became fully herself.

"It's good to be myself. I hate how I'm transparent." She said as she stretched.

"How can you save Shadow?" She asked. Lucinda then reached into pocket and pulled out a decorated vial. Uniquely designed.

"Phoenix tears heals the wound, And a phoenix feather puts the breath back into him." She said as she knelt next to Shadow and popped open the vial and poured the liquid inside his chest. The skin instantly repaired itself. Then she pulled a feather out of her pocket. It was red and had a unique pattern. She dragged the feather over his chest. He then began to breathe. Ainjell was about to die of sheer happiness that struck her.

"Is he okay?" She asked. Lucinda nodded.

"One final thing. He'll need the kiss of life." She said glancing at Ainjell. Ainjell knelt on the other side of Shadow and pulled him into her arms. She placed her lips on his gently. She felt so lost in him. So happy…So joyful…She then felt him move beneath her. She pulled back and saw him opening his eyes.

His crimson eyes met her amber ones. Her heart stopped beating for a minute. His hand lightly touched her face, She did the same to him.

"Ainjell…" He said weakly. She then placed a finger on his lips, Silencing him.

"Don't talk…" She spoke softly. He then pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I love you…" He said, Ignoring her request. She didn't care at this point.

"I love you too…" She replied.

* * *

Luna was pacing around her staff. Lucinda continued to mediate. She must've been where Ainjell was. Otherwise she would've broke contact by now. The sky then grew dark above. Then she heard a demonic laugh coming from outside their circle.

"You honestly think you could keep me out with just a mere spell circle?" A demonic voice spoke.

"I honestly think so." She said as she turned to face Theo who was pacing outside the circle.

"Think again." He said as he slipped his hand to the barrier. Then the barrier shocked him with the elements, Causing him to pull his hand back.

"You can't get in." Mana said as she flicked powder at Theo. The two watched him jerk in pain. The powder dissolved his skin.

"The elements have chosen a side." Luna said as she stood her ground. He then began laughing.

"Elements? They can never seem to make up their mind. I CONTROL all elements. They obey me." He said as he turned into his elemental being. He then repeated the same movement. The barrier then shattered willingly beneath his hand.

"No…" Luna and Mana both said. He stepped into the circle and held up his right hand and water spilled around Lucinda. Luna watched helplessly as Lucinda began thrashing inside the bubble of water. Mana then did threw fire at the water. Lucinda dropping to the ground, Breathing hard and gasping for air.

Theo appeared behind Mana. She turned to be met by his hand of metal, Causing her fly 20 feet. in the air and onto the ground. Lucinda then stood up and unsheathed her sword. She charged at Theo. She jumped mid-air and done a front flip with her sword extended.

He stopped the sword with both his hand and broke the blade with one squeeze. He grabbed Lucinda by the neck and slammed her hard into the ground. Leaving Luna the only one conscious.

"Give in…I need you alive." He said as he smiled evilly.

"You bastard! We trusted you!" She yelled at him.

"Please…Judgment day is approaching for all of you." He said as he approached.

"Not if I can help it!" She shouted as she clapped her hands together and hit the ground. The ground beneath them began to distort and break apart.

"What have you done?" He asked as he grabbed her neck and squeezed tightly.

"I've sent us into the Sanctuary of Elements…Where you cannot kill anyone else…" She said, Smiling in success. He then threw her to the side.

"This should be interesting…" He said.

* * *

"_Ainjell…!_" Lucinda screamed distorting. Then Shadow and Ainjell looked up at Lucinda becoming distorted.

"Lucinda? What is happening to you?" Ainjell said as she grabbed Lucinda's hand. Ainjell then began to feel distorted as Lucinda looked. Shadow held onto her arm. They then faded away.

"_You idiots…_" Lucinda said distorted.

* * *

Ainjell woke up slowly. The world was dark. She turned to find the floor was of stained glass, And basically the only light. It was a picture of a stained tree and a beautiful field of flowers. She then stood up.

"Oh Ainjell."

"Theo?" She asked.

"You are so typical."

"Show yourself!" She shouted.

"You chose darkness…"

"Show yourself NOW!" She screamed.

"Very well." He said. She then saw Luna appear. Luna was bound by chains of light.

"Ainjell…" She began weakly. Ainjell then saw Mana and Lucinda appear, Same condition as Luna. Ainjell then focused on her area around them. Feel the elements…Use them…Harness them…

_Earth…_

_Fire…_

_Water…_

_Air…_

_Light_

_Darkness…_

She then felt them flowing into the atmosphere. She watched them swirl around her.

_Absorb…_

The elements then flew into her. She accepted them gratefully. She then heard laughter behind her.

"I know you must be joking. You cannot possibly defeat me." Theo said.

"Theo." She said turning to face him. She saw him in that awful elemental suit of raw power.

"Ainjell." He said.

"I trusted you! You were my friend!" She screamed, Fire then sparked on her hands, Before they consumed her hands.

"Luckily for you, That we have the acquaintance. Which brings me to give you a decision." He said as he lifted his hand, And Shadow appeared beside her.

"You son of a bitch!" He shouted before charging at him. His fist connected with his face. Theo stood there unaffected. Theo grabbed Shadow by his neck and brought him over the edge of the glass. Shadow was too weak to fight back.

"Choose me, And we'll rule over all in the Light. Choose this fowl thing, I shall dispose of you two like the Darkness truly is." He said.

"Ainjell…Don't choose him…" Luna said weakly. Mana clapped her hands and placed them on the ground. The ground began to shake violently and it extended.

"Don't interfere!" Theo snapped. Mana then fell to the ground squirming in pain.

"Theo, I will always choose Shadow over you. You do not serve the Light, You don't even bear a pure heart!" Ainjell taunted as she held up her hands and fire spewed towards him. His arm of water was affected the fire, Causing him to scream.

"Bad choice." He then said as he repeated the same attack. Ainjell did a quick back flip to avoid the flames. Her heart began to pound violently. She instantly looked up to see Theo drop Shadow into the darkness. She dove after him.

"Shadow!" She screamed out. She took a hold of both his hands.

"Dammit Ainjell, You should've stayed up there!" He shouted. They fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. Fear filled Ainjell with every foot they fall.

"I will die with you…You won't die alone…Not again…Not ever again…" She said. Shadow felt struck by these sudden words. They continued to fall…Ainjell blacking out from the growing fear.

* * *

Ainjell woke up, Pain ran through her whole body. Her body ached badly, As if it were hit by a subway train. She sat up, To see Theo standing over her. He grabbed her by the neck.

"You are one crazy girl." He said. She tried to pry his cold metallic hand off her throat, To no avail. She then kicked his jaw, Causing him to drop her. She landed on her feet.

"Crazy enough to fight your cynical ass." She said as she stood in her fighting stance.

"Now now Ainjell. Is that any way to treat your childhood friend?" He asked. She then scoffed.

"Friend? This was a set up since the day you planted those awful thoughts into my head. Now I want to get even." She said as she added some bounce to her step. He disappeared into smoke. She looked around for him.

"You're right. I was just using you to get this," He said as he appeared behind her and grabbed her by the hair. She screamed out in pain. He drove his hand into her back and quickly yanked out another piece of emerald. He released her and she did a roundhouse kick to his face.

"You bastard." She said, Angry as hell. He chuckled as he opened up his hand,

"I finally have it, The black Chaos Emerald." He said. She then gave him a shocked look.

"The black Chaos Emerald? That's just a myth!" She said glaring at him.

"A myth? But how can you explain this? These shards of the black emerald? My dear, This was no myth. Now it will be the world's greatest fall." He said sardonically.

"Not if I can help it." Shadow shouted out as he used Chaos Control to warp the shards into his hand. Theo whirled around and light spewed out from his eyes at Shadow. Ainjell jumped in front of the way, Using earth to block the light. Theo then smirked.

"I see, You're going to put up one final stand to protect the world from its fate. Alright, I'll play your precious game." He said as two wicked looking double-edged swords appeared in his hands. Ainjell then focused all her energy on fashioning a sword using all the elements. It appeared in her hand, A double-edged claymore fashioned by the elemental power thick within her.

"Shadow, Get out of here. Get those shards FAR away from him." Ainjell said as she placed her second hand on the claymore and lifted it up and pointed it at Theo.

"Ainjell, I can't-"

"Get out of here, Dammit!" She yelled.

"Chaos Control." He said, Sounding frustrated. He disappeared. Leaving Ainjell and Theo alone.

"Last chance Ainjell. Back down now, I may give you a place beside me as queen when this is all over." Theo said, Grinning cynically.

"Go to hell." She spat out in disgust. His smile then disappeared off his face. They then began to circle each other. The elements within the air growing thick with anxiety. Ainjell's heart pounded fast and hard. One last stand…One final fight…

She then charged at him, Her claymore ready to clash. He crossed both his swords together in form of an 'X', Blocking her attack. He kicked her chest, Causing her to stagger back a few steps. She then advanced on him again, Swinging it for his head. He lifted up his sword to block and push down her claymore. He used his other sword and sliced her a gash on her arm.

She screamed out before forcing her claymore upwards. Theo leapt back. She leapt back a step as well. She looked both scared and dangerous at the same time. The fate of the world was weight on her shoulders, Knowing she had to save it. She was the only one who could save it now. Not her mother. Not her father. Not Sonic. Not Shadow. Only her.

She had to be the hero of her own story. And by God, She was going to be the hero this day. Even if she died before killing Theo. She then noticed her claymore glow with an outstanding light. It had consumed her claymore.

"Poor Ainjell. You are far too gone to withstand the power of the Light. Let alone trying to serve it." Theo said. Ainjell then smiled.

"Apparently I can withstand it Theo. And I am going to use it to send you back to hell where you belong." She challenged. Theo's eyes grew wide with shock, Then it faded into a cocky confident look.

"Bring it on." He challenged as well. Ainjell charged at him, The claymore glowing brightly. He blocked the claymore with one sword. She kicked at his wrist, Causing him to drop his sword. He placed his other hand on the sword he still held. They then began to clash there weapons together. Sparks flying as they clashed each time.

Ainjell felt herself wearing down slowly. Theo was growing stronger with every advancement. Was this end…? No. Not for her. NOT now! She pushed him back using her claymore, And swung it high. It sliced his chest WIDE open. He stumbled back.

"Heh, You got me." He taunted. She smiled with victory. Then to her worst fear, His chest was instantly healed. He then lounged forward and his metallic hand hit her hard, Causing her to fly back.

She landed on her back, Pain ached through her entire face. She then leapt back onto her feet and spat out the blood within her mouth. Adrenaline began to pour through her.

"Come on you bitch." She motioned for him to continue. He crossed his arms.

"You really want to die, Don't you?" He asked, emotionless.

"I'll lay my life on the line to keep the world from it's extinction, So yes." She said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her custom-made shriukens. She then whipped them at him. As they flew at him, She ran after them, Her claymore ready to strike.

He knocked them back and his face was met by the sheer impact of her claymore. He staggered back, Holding his face. Ainjell released her claymore and charged at Theo. Her fist struck his face with an explosive impact, Watching him stagger some more to the edge. With realization, If Ainjell pushed him over the edge…The darkness would kill him…

She then ran up to him and performed a roundhouse kick…He grabbed her ankle and twisted it HARD! Ainjell screamed out in pain. He pushed her back roughly and she landed on her behind. He then disappeared before her eyes. She then tried to stand up, But winced in pain. The sardonic bastard broke her ankle.

"Damn it…" She managed. She then felt several hands on her, Lifting her up. Glancing over her shoulder, She saw Shadow, Sonic, Amy, Espio, Luna, Lucinda, Mana, Iradisa, Arch, And Ashley. They all smiled at her. She noticed that their aura's were all holy in a way.

"_This is not over yet. Far from it_." Lucinda said.

"_Get back in there and finish this once and for all._" Sonic said.

"_We believe in you, Ainjell._" Amy said as Espio nodded in agreement.

"_Get him Ainjell!_" Iradisa chirped.

"_Kick his ass back to hell._" Ashley said with a smirk.

"_You're almost there girl._" Mana said giving her a wink and a thumbs up.

"_We're here rooting for you._" Arch said as held onto Iradisa and Luna closely.

"_We're here with you to the very end._" Shadow said smirking. Ainjell's eyes were brimming with tears. She felt no more pain in her ankle. She then stood up and turned to face them.

"Thank-you everyone." She said as she smiled through tears. They all smiled before fading away.

"You have anything else to say before you die?" Theo's voice echoed through the darkness.

"You should be afraid Theo. Very afraid. For I have discovered your demise." She said as she took a hold of her claymore. "Shadow. The shards please." She said holding out here hand. The three black shards appeared in her hand. She inserted them into her claymore. The aura then went from white to black.

She turned to find Theo approaching her. She charged at him and jumped. She drove her claymore into the light elemental of his head. He then screamed out with a deadly dying shriek. She watched as his elemental parts were being pierced by their weaknesses.

"_NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!_" He screamed out loudly with a dying pain. Ainjell drove the claymore deeper until the hilt hit head.

"This is your end Theo!" Ainjell shouted. She then watched as he exploded. She found herself being caught in the explosion.

"If I'm going down, I am taking you down with me…" His voice echoed through her head. Ainjell then saw a bright light surround her and wrapped her within a bubble, She then blacked out.

* * *

Everyone watched as the Elemental Temple exploded before them. Shadow heard Amy and Iradisa gasp. Everyone else, Including him remained quiet. Watching as the flames licked away at the temple.

"Where is Ainjell?" Amy asked Luna. Shadow turned to face Luna. Her face was frozen with fear and sorrow.

"I am sorry Amy…" She said regretfully. Shadow's eyes-widened.

"Sorry…?" Amy asked with a gasp. Luna nodded.

"Ainjell never made it out…" She said.

"Oh dear God…No…" Amy took a hold of Espio and began to cry on his chest.

"We can still save her Luna-" Lucinda started.

"No. We cannot. By the time the fire decides to die away…There'll be nothing left but ashes." Luna said. Lucinda then turned away cursing.

"There is still a chance." She said, Determination deep in her voice.

"Look!" Iradisa shouted as she pointed a bubble of light escaping from the flames. Everyone looked at the bubble. It began to approach them. Hope filled in Shadow. The bubble then floated down before him and faded away. Shadow saw Ainjell and instantly took her into his arms. He saw that she was still breathing.

"She is alive." He said. Everyone then cheered. Ainjell then opened her eyes, Smiling weakly.

"Did we win?" She asked. Shadow nodded.

"Hell yea we did. All thanks to you." He said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss which she had returned gratefully.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 9*~*::.**


	10. The Final Piece

**Chapter 10-**

About a month after the trials, Ainjell had fully recovered her wounds and her mentality. She began piecing her life back together…There is just one last piece she had to piece together for it to be complete…

Ainjell was lying in her bed with a book. She was reading until she felt a cold draft. She looked up from her book, Seeing absolutely nothing. She made a face before sticking her face back into the book. Another draft…

"I know you're there." She said as she closed her book and crossed her legs knowingly. She heard a small chuckle before seeing Shadow rise up from beneath the window. She felt a smile tug at her face.

"Sorry. Wanted to see if you were paying attention." He said as he came in.

"Paying attention? Of course I am paying attention." She said giving him a look. He smiled crookedly.

"That's good. I wouldn't want it to be like the other night…" He said, Laughing nervously. Ainjell laughed whole-heartedly.

"Yea. I gave you a good walloping." She said as she held up her pillow playfully. Shadow then grabbed the pillow from her.

"No you don't." He said grinning.

"Shadow! Give me back my pillow." She said as she grabbed another pillow and leapt out of her bed.

"Put down the pillow, And I'll give you back the pillow." He said as he held up the pillow in defense. Ainjell swung her pillow at Shadow, Which he blocked. He swung the pillow the same time she swung hers. They both clashed. After about ten minutes of this, Shadow knocked the pillow out her hand. He smiled victoriously.

"I win." He said. Ainjell smiled.

"Hehe. Yep. So…What does the winner want?" She asked, Smiling mischievously. Shadow instantly caught on. He stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms into a passionate kiss. She kissed back as she leaned against the bed. He leaned down on top of her, Being careful to not break the kiss.

He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and pulled back and looked down at her. She looked up at him, Blushing with arousal.

"You are beautiful…" He said as he planted kisses on her chest. Heat surged through both her and him. The heat of love and desire. He then took the bit of her bra between his teeth before biting it. It tore at the sharpness of his fangs. Ainjell slipped off both her shirt and her snapped bra. Shadow took in the sight with a sharp breath.

"What?" She asked in a short breath. Shadow took a nipple into his mouth, this caused Ainjell to hold onto her breath. The pleasure was blissful. He then pulled back and did the same treatment with its twin. Ainjell was trapped within a world of pleasure and desire.

Shadow then finally pulled back and looked down at Ainjell. She was blushing a deep red as her eyes burned with a passionate desire. She slowly slid his shirt over his head before tossing it aside. She ran her hands over his rock hard torso. Until tracing her fingers back up to the furry patch on his chest and began to slowly play with it. He chuckled slightly.

"What is it that girls are so attracted to my chest fur?" He asked as he ran a hand through her long black hair. Ainjell smiled.

"Because, It is very cute." She replied with a toothy grin. He gave her a husky growl and grin.

"Alright you." He said before pulling her up against him. She felt so soft against his hard body. He then kissed her firmly. She returned the kiss back with a fiery passion. He slowly undid her pants before sliding them down. She slowly kicked her way out of them.

She then undid his pants and she slid them down halfway, He slid them down the rest of the way. The only thing between them was her panties and his boxers. She glanced down to see his hard-on poking against the fabric. She then winced slightly at the thought of him sliding into her. She still had her innocence.

Shadow noticed this. He lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. Her amber eyes held fear and knowing pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She stared deep into caring, crimson eyes.

"I'm…Well…Still a…" She paused.

"Virgin?" He finished. She nodded.

"Yes…Since this would be my first time…I understand it will hurt…" She said. He shook his head.

"You need not worry, my love. I would not be a senseless animal and just take advantage of you like that. I would go slow and gentle." He said before slowly tracing a finger along her jaw line.

"But…What if you take me, then leave?" She asked, Her voice filling with sadness. He shook his head.

"Never. I could never leave you. Not after all we've been through together. I wouldn't even dream of leaving you," He said before kissing her gently on her forehead. "I can wait until you're ready." Ainjell considered this, If she said yes, Then she would be prolonging the pain. But if she said no, then her innocence would be lost forever. Is she brave enough to withstand that?

She's been through a lot. She's fought with Theo, Saved the world from it's final days. She had to be brave then, She had to be brave now.

"No. I am ready." She said. Shadow nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"All I know is if you leave after this is done and over with, I will kick your ass all over Station Square." She said with a warning tone. Shadow shook his head.

"So violent, Never met a girl as violent you. Other besides your mother." He said as his ears folded against his head, Chuckling nervously.

"I must have inherited it from my mom." She said with a successful grin. Shadow shook his head, Smiling.

"What am I to do with you?" He said smiling. She kissed his hand gently.

"Make me yours?" She asked with a gentle tone. He kissed her forehead before removing the last article of clothing from the both of them. Ainjell felt her heart jump into her throat as Shadow rubbed his throbbing rod against her womanhood.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, Caution deep in his voice. Ainjell nodded slightly.

"As sure as I'll ever be." She said.

"Alright…This is going to hurt a bit…" He said before sliding into her slowly. Ainjell then bit her lower lip due to the sudden pain. Shadow stopped, But Ainjell shook her head.

"N-No…D-Don't stop…It'll go away shortly…" She spoke slightly in pain. Shadow was hesitant to her request, But he complied. He continued to slide in until he reached her barrier. She looked up into his eyes, Nodding once. He nodded back before thrusting forward, Breaking it.

Ainjell gasped out with pain, Wrapping her arms around Shadow and yanking him down against her. A tear slipped from her eye. She never realized it would hurt this much…But the deed was done. She was Shadow's now.

"Are you okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her. The pain then subsided as soon as it came.

"Yes…Continue." She said as she released him. He sat back up and he began the process of pulling out of her and thrusting back into her with a gentleness. She moaned softly, Feeling the pleasure suddenly take over her. She lifted herself up onto her elbows before kissing him intensely. He kissed back with firm passion.

"Oh…Ainjell…" He moaned into the kiss, Thrusting in and out of her. She ran her hands all over his back, Pleasure singing in her blood.

"Faster…Harder…" She gasped out with pleasure. Shadow chuckled as he picked up his pace and began to pound in and out of her. She moaned loudly. She then wrapped her legs around him, To drive Shadow deeper into her.

"Heh…" He chuckled as he continued to pound into her. He brought his hand up to her breasts and began to toy with them. Ainjell bit back several screams. He pinched her nipple slightly, Causing her to lose control and scream out with pleasure.

"I-I'm going to cum soon baby…" He said, With a slight heavier breath. Ainjell then looked up at him, Care deep in her eyes.

"In me, Baby…" She said, Her breathing ragged with pleasure.

"Ainjell…" He said, Looking down at her in her eyes.

"Please Shadow…" She said, Moaning slightly. Shadow then nodded. He thrust into her a few more time before slamming himself into her, Causing them both to spill their juices over each other. Shadow collapsed onto her, Panting roughly. She trembled slightly, Holding him against her and slowly stroking his back.

"I love you Ainjell…" He said in a whisper. She then looked down at him, Smiling.

"I love you too Shadow…" She said before kissing him on the top of his head. She then grew sleepy. She gave off a big yawn. Shadow looked up at her.

"Sleep, My love…," He said gently. She nodded sleepily. He slid out of her and rolled off her so he was beside her. He pulled her up to him. She laid her head onto his chest, Hearing his strong heartbeat. "Ainjell?"

"Mmm…?" She answered tiredly as her eyes drooped slowly.

"Why haven't your parents barged in?" He asked. Ainjell chuckled softly.

"They're out of town…" She said giving him a squeeze. Shadow just smiled down at her.

"You've been planning this for awhile, Haven't you?" He asked. She nodded slightly.

"Yep…We have the whole two weeks to ourselves, To do whatever we please…" She replied.

"Heh, Then you better prepare yourself…Because I think you'll be in bed until your parents return." He said, With a grin. Ainjell smiled tiredly.

"Looking forward to it…" She said, A slight challenge in her voice. Shadow then kissed her head gently.

"Goodnight, My dearest." He said softly.

"Night…" She mumbled tiredly before placing a hand over his mouth, To keep him quiet. He just smiled before kissing her hand. She now felt complete, For she found the piece to complete her life fully.

**.::*~*End of Chapter 10*~*::.**


	11. Author's Note: Read Please

Thank-you everyone for being so patient with me for the last two chapters. ^^ I appreciate all of your reviews. This is the end to a wonderful story. *Sniffles* =;) So. I ask that you all stay faithful to my further stories in the future. ^^ Oh, and one more thing: Do not let ANYONE tell you that you can't write. You can write, you can create a whole new world in your heads and your hearts. Don't let them down you all and pick on your masterpieces. So, with that said, write to your heart's content. ^^

~**Luna Angelus**


End file.
